fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Debutante: Creature Feature
'Debutante: Creature Feature '''is a Top-Down Action RPG developed by Inora for TechBreloom's Series Swap Day. The game is a spin-off of ''Debutante, taking place in an alternate universe. Players control the Debutante creatures, sentient and friendly in this game, as they battle against the malicious KRST robots attempting to take control of the universe. Reception has been (TBA). Story Intro A DEB who players can name(the default name is Dibs) is friendly and upbeat and lives on Terraqua, a lush and aquatic planet. One day this is all changed by a towering crystalized robot army that raids the planet and kills most of the inhabitants. Dibs is saved by an un-named warrior female. The female departs after leaving Dibs on the bustling planet of Cytadel. The accident causes Dibs to go silent and antisocial, but the un-named woman inspires him, causing him to have a strong sense of justice. The Mysterious KRST Years later, Dibs overhears some trouble in the underground tunnels of Cytadel. Remembering the tragic accident on Terraqua, Dibs sets out to investigate, set on stopping something similar happening. Dibs heads into the tunnels, and finds something disturbing, small beings resembling those that ransacked his planet. The beings are harassing a cowardly janitor who is cleaning the tunnels, a Slimeborb named Blobo. Dibs defeats the beings and befriends Blobo, who identifies the beings as KRSTs. Interested in Blobo's knowledge, he asks Blobo to join him. Blobo, afraid, declines the offer. Dibs heads out of the tunnels to talk to an old friend, an Amadeus professor named Dr. Tenet. Tenet, a seasoned professional, is interested in these robots, and accompanies Dibs back to the tunnels. Once there, Tenet identifies the creatures as KRST, mysterious and terrifying robots that used to attack the planets, but left years ago, and is disturbed that they have returned. Suddenly, a KRST known as the KRST Worm appears, swallowing Tenet and attacking Dibs. Dibs defeats the KRST Worm, but it disappears. Dibs finds a graveyard of the Worm's victims and their ships. Using a ship he found, Dibs prepares to follow the Worm. Blobo approaches Dibs before he can leave, stating that he is tired of being a coward, and wants to fight the KRST, inspired by Dibs' bravery. Dibs takes Blobo along and they depart, following the Worm to a familar location: Terraqua. Return to Terraqua Terraqua is completely empty, with the green grass and waterfalls abandoned. The team make their way through the planet, battling enemies, and eventually reach an underground temple. After solving puzzles and beating enemies, they reach the bottom floor where they find the Worm consuming a shiny crystal. Suddenly, the Worm is crushed and destroyed by a giant statue known as the Terraqua Guardian. The Guardian attacks the two, who beat him after a tough battle. The Guardian, defeated, tells them that he was created by Terraqua's citizens years ago to protect a powerful artifact: the Creator's Finger. These are pieces of the drill the creator used to make the universes, now scattered into small pieces. The Guardian tells them that if someone had the 8 Creator's Fingers they could construct the Creator's Drill, which would give the wielder infinite power. Seeing that the two are heroes, he gives them the Creator's Finger to protect. With it, they shred through the Worm to find Tenet, who managed to survive by using the rubble to shield himself. The three head back to the Cytadel to investigate the artifact. The Map of Sylastree Back in the Cytadel, Dibs and Blobo explore and shop around while Tenet reads up about the Creator's Fingers. They return and Tenet confirms the Guardian's information, stating that they are all-powerful, and that the KRST attacked Terraqua to find it. Tenet states that the KRST, with all their power, could bring the universe into a new age of darkness by raiding the planets and taking them over with the Creator's Drill. Thankfully, Tenet also reads up about a map to find the Creator's Fingers, finding that the map can be found in a forest planet named Sylastree and that it belongs to a merchant. The crew depart to find the map, and head to Sylastree quickly. Once there, they find a group of KRST attacking a group of small Spindleweeds. They fight off the KRST, and the Spindleweeds introduce themselves as the Woodland Tribe, a peaceful group of Spindleweeds. Suddenly, they hear a loud sound and the Woodland Tribe lead them to their home, a large mansion enveloped in forestry known as the Vineyard Estate. Inside, they find the Spindleweeds battling against a crew of KRST. After assisting them once more, they meet a Spindleweed named Sharl, and learn that he is the merchant. He states that he became a merchant to raise money to stop the KRST, and in gratitude of them, he gives them the map. Surprisingly though, the Finger is located beneath the Vineyard Estate. Worried about KRST raiding, they head to get it, with Sharl joining them. Once there, they find that the KRST they fought before were just a small part of a search group looking for the Finger. They arrive to find the leader of the search group, the KRST Mecha, and defeat it together, causing the other KRST to flee. In it's place, they find the Creator's Finger and collect it. Sharl, having a strong code of honor, joins them for all they did for his tribe. The Empire of Rumas They return to the Cytadel, and with the map, find that the next Creator's Finger is located in Rumas, a lush watery planet. They fly over there and find a small village being raided by samurai Coernstaarp. The team defeat them to find that they are but a small sect of them. In a twist of fates though, they are saved by the KRST, who appear to take out the Coernstaarp. After the fight, the KRST are weakened and disregard the group, leaving. The group talk around in the village and learn that the samurai belong to the government of Rumas, lead by the dictator Emporer Radi. Radi rules the planet with an iron fist, having no mercy or care for the small people. Taking these things together, they figure out that Radi has the Creator's Finger, and that the KRST are already closer than them to it. Heading through the fields, they find the KRST unleashing a full-on massacre. With the soldiers busy fighting the KRST, one files out and helps a woman being attacked. He teams with the group, and they are able to protect the people, with the KRST and samurai taking it to the castle. The stern and reserved samurai, named Nith, is impressed by their courage. Nith feels bad for the people, and realizes that to prevail, the upper class and lower class must team up. They rally them together with a common threat, and battle the KRST together. Nith and the group head to fight the KRST's leader, the KRST Swordsmith. Together, they defeat the villain and destroy the KRST forces. Radi, inspired by the people's courage, and feeling shame for his actions, promises to govern better. As a gift to the group, Radi gives them the Creator's Finger and lets Nith go with them. Nith is eager to go, and they leave the planet, now better than ever. Placeholder The next planet on the list is Crepcie, a planet far from the sun that has frozen over and is very dark. They head there to find absolute silence, and various KRST roaming. Suddenly, they find the Creator's Finger, but it is frozen, and underneath a frozen KRST. They all have no way to melt it, so they continue on and reach a small village called the Crepcie Outpost. They learn that it's a place where veterans can live together in a small cozy place away from society. By picking up information from the residents, they learn of an Anti-Human who could help them named Nerat. After visiting his home, they learn that he is an anti-social and grumpy old man who is unwilling to help, being scarred by his experiences in war. Suddenly though, the Outpost is attacked by KRST looking for Nerat to unfreeze their leader. Nerat, seeing how he can help if he moves on, decides to come out, saving the others from the KRST. With the main group, they defeat the KRST. Nerat thanks the group for their help, and learns of their quest. Seeing how he can help, he decides to join them and get out of Crepcie. They head back to the Creator's Finger, and find that they are in a trap. The KRST force Nerat to melt their leader, the KRST Yeti. The group is able to defeat the KRST Yeti, who explodes in a freezy blast that destroys the army. Nerat melts the Creator's Finger, and they leave, heading back to Cytadel. Gameplay The game is an action RPG game where players control various Debutante creatures as they explore planets, conquer dungeons, visit towns, and encounter enemies and boss battles. The game is viewed from a top-down perspective, ala Zelda. Each creature has their own unique attacks and ability that can be used in puzzle solving. Combat is in real-time, and is similar to Zelda combat. Players attack the enemy in real time, and must deplete their health. Each enemy has a health value, an attack value, and a defense value, as does each creature(creatures also have MP which they use up when using special moves) . Defeating enemies earns the players Evolution Points, which act as XP for the game. Every time a character level ups, they can increase their HP, FP, SPD, and DF. If creatures reach a certain milestone, they'll learn a new move. When encounter a new planet, players must fly there. These mini-games control similarly to Star Fox, featuring an on-rails shooter where players battle space creatures and avoid hazards such as asteroids and black holes. Characters TBA Items TBA Planets TBA Enemies and Bosses TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Top Down Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2015